


Amalgamation

by PhoenixFire315



Category: The Last Witch Hunter (2015), Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Magic, Mates, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-11-16 10:51:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18092915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixFire315/pseuds/PhoenixFire315
Summary: Carlisle Cullen has waited hundreds of years to find his mate.But when he finally does, she is something he could never have prepared for.Now, his family is thrust into a strange new world where they learn that they are not the only monsters hiding in the light.





	1. Chapter 1

This story is very AU, and although Jasper will feature later, he is not with Alice.  Esme doesn't exist in this world, and Bella won't make an appearance.  It will primarily focus on the building of the relationship between Carlisle and his mate, and the introduction of a massive supernatural world. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edward encounters something he has never experienced as his father discovers his mate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters for this fic should be anywhere between 1-4k words.

Edward did his best to ignore the thoughts of the people around him as he and Carlisle strode up the sidewalk towards Newton’s Outfitters as part of their bi-annual trip to purchase camping supplies in an effort to maintain their cover as a family of avid hikers.  He was doing well enough letting the droning words from the minds of the townspeople around them fall into a low murmur that he could almost completely ignore, the result of so many years of practice.

 

That is, until Carlisle’s thoughts suddenly screamed through his mind with a startling jolt of shock and wonder.

 

_Mate!  Mate!  Mate!_

Edward froze a fraction of a second after Carlisle did, using the image in his father’s thoughts to hone in on the woman that had activated his end of the bond and thrown his instincts into turmoil.

 

She was just ahead of them, crossing the street and heading towards the coffee shop two stores down.  The woman looked young—early twenties, perhaps— and wore dark jeans and low-heeled boots, with an olive canvas jacket and her shoulder-length hair loose around her face, obscuring her features.  Her hair was dark at the roots, almost black, but faded gradually into silvery white at the ends, and Edward could tell by the way she looked around and hesitated slightly at the door that she was unfamiliar with the area.

 

“ _Edward…”_ Carlisle thought, the word clear enough in his mind that he knew his father was addressing him.  “ _It’s her…”_

 

He could feel his roiling emotions, the fear and excitement, disbelief and hesitancy, and the moment that she slipped inside the coffee shop, Edward gripped Carlisle’s arm and led him forward.  He wasn’t sure what Carlisle was so uncertain about.  When Edward had encountered his mate, he had instinctually known exactly how to act.

 

And speaking of his mate, why on earth hadn’t Alice seen this coming?

 

They entered the small shop and Edward discreetly steered Carlisle towards a high table near the window, and then moved to stand behind his father’s mate in line.  He caught her scent then, standing so close, and noted that it carried hints of sandalwood and jasmine, as well as something like woodsmoke, and… another scent that he didn’t recognize.

 

It was dark, and old, and though it smelled appealing, it didn’t trigger than painful burn in his throat that most human scents did.  Edward stepped forward and gave the barista his order while simultaneously listening for the woman’s thoughts.  He caught an odd humming noise, almost a vibration, and as he paid the cashier and reached out for his drip coffees, he realized that he couldn’t determine any words in her thoughts.

 

Confused and slightly perturbed, Edward moved casually to the small cart she was standing at and tapping at the canister of cinnamon before sprinkling it over her coffee, and the moment that he set down his cups next to her she spoke.

 

And absolutely knocked him off kilter.

 

“You know, it’s rude to go poking around in people’s thoughts,” she said, her voice low and quiet, and Edward felt his entire body freeze at her words.  She turned her head to look at him, and he noticed the light gray-green shade of her eyes, the clear peach tone of her skin, and that her heart beat hadn’t even faltered from its normal, strong rhythm as she peered up at his face.

 

He couldn’t think of anything to say, still stunned that she seemed to know what he had been trying to do.  She tilted he head to the side as she regarded him, popping the lid back onto her coffee cup without looking down at it.

 

“I know what those yellow eyes of yours mean.  If you’re no threat to me, I’m no threat to you,” she continued, and Edward could hear Carlisle’s thoughts screaming in his mind, shocked that she recognized what they were, and fear of what that could possibly mean.  Edward swallowed down the venom that had pooled in his mouth after having been surprised so thoroughly, and gave her a slight incline of his head.  She raised her coffee and took a quick sip, and when she lowered it the corner of her mouth pulled up slightly in a small smirk.

 

“So… mind your own business, and stay out of my head,” she told him with an arch of her brow, and then raised her coffee slightly to him and turned away, striding out of the shop without looking back.  Edward smoothly moved to the table to sit across from Carlisle, his expression not having changed throughout the entire one-sided conversation.

 

But his mind was whirling.

 

 _“She knew.  She knew what we were.  What you can do.  Edward…”_ Carlisle’s thoughts sounded, frantic and confused, and he gave his father a subtle nod.

 

“I couldn’t hear her thoughts.  Or, I could, but I wasn’t able to make out anything.  Just… noise,” Edward said softer than human ears could detect, his lips not moving.  Carlisle tilted his head to look out the window, his eyes following his mate as she moved up the street towards Newton’s, and Edward could feel the desperate, longing desire to keep her in sight.

 

“What do you want to do?” Edward asked him.

 

 _“I don’t know.  I’ve waited for so long… I just want to know her.  Who she is… her name…”_ Carlisle thought to him.

 

“We should follow her then, find out where she—”

 

“No,” Carlisle interrupted him softly, his brows furrowing as his protective instincts flared at the thought of another predator stalking his mate.  “No, I don’t want to invade her privacy like that.  I’m going to get the tent and tarp from Newton’s, and maybe… maybe talk to her.”  Edward nodded in agreement, telling his father that he would just wait in the car as Carlisle moved quickly out of his seat and then exited the shop.

 

Edward waited a long moment and then pulled out his phone as he discreetly dropped the coffees in the garbage and headed outside.  The call picked up before it could ring even once.

 

“Alice, did you see?” he asked rapidly.

 

“See… see what?  I just saw you decide to call me, but—”

 

“It’s Carlisle.  He found his mate.  And you won’t believe what just happened.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will introduce the main female character, and feature Carlisle interacting with his mate for the first time.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carlisle speaks with his mate for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little POV from the OC.

The last thing she needed was to be consorting with vampires—even if those yellow eyes signified they weren’t likely to drink her.  She had read plenty about their capabilities, and even though she could take care of herself moderately well when it came to the supernatural, she likely wouldn’t be able to do much against such a deadly creature.

 

And Ellana was more than done with taking risks.

 

She’d come here because it was isolated, a bit behind the times, and—most importantly—quiet.  She wanted somewhere she could relax and focus on her photography, and Forks seemed like a good option.  This was just her luck.

 

Ellana pushed the door open to the Outfitter store, asked where she could find some hiking boots, and then spent the next two minutes trying to convince the overly-friendly salesman that she _really_ didn’t need anymore help.  The moment he had scurried away, having run out of not-so-witty quips, Ellana felt the same strange, icy aura that she had felt in the coffee shop.

 

When she didn’t feel the sharp, cool pressure in her head that had revealed the vampire’s psychic ability, Ellana turned slightly to look over her shoulder.  The second vampire—the one who had been sitting at the table and discreetly watching her the entire time she’d spoken to his friend—was standing a few feet away with an unreadable expression on his face.

 

He was tall and of medium build, and undeniably, eerily handsome in the way that the records had described his kind would be.  He had vivid blonde hair and bright eyes that were more of a deep ochre than the yellow his friend had born.  The vampire was well-dressed in perfectly pressed navy slacks and a deep gray pullover, and Ellana could see how humans were so easily drawn in by the creatures.

 

They were definitely beautiful.

 

And this one’s aura didn’t make her chest tighten in caution as the others did.

 

She let out a soft sigh and set her coffee down on the top of the shelf nearest to her before turning to face him fully and arching her brow.  She wondered if she had made a mistake by calling the other vampire out on his attempted intrusion.

 

“I’m guessing you’re curious?” she remarked softly, her eyes darting around to ensure that the salesman wasn’t near enough to overhear.  The corner of his mouth twitched slightly, and he moved a few steps closer, still leaving her plenty of room.

 

“Most people don’t know what ‘yellow eyes’ mean,” the vampire said softly.

 

“Most people are idiots,” Ellana murmured, glancing to the side and searching for a pair of hiking boots in her size.  There was something unnerving about having his full attention on her, and she needed a distraction.  He chuckled softly at her words, the smooth, rumbling sound causing a shiver to pass down her spine.  The vampire stepped even closer to her, moving slowly, and then extended his hand.

 

“I’m Carlisle.  Carlisle Cullen,” he introduced, and Ellana sighed deeply and shifted to face him again.  _Don’t let them touch you,_ the records had warned, _they will feel the magic in your veins and know what you are._   She gave him a small smirk and reached out to lift a box of boots from the shelf.

 

“Ellana,” she replied quietly, balancing the box on her hip in order to retrieve her coffee.  He gave her a tight-lipped smile and retracted his hand, slipping it into his pocket.

 

“I’m not going to harm you, you have my word,” Carlisle told her, and Ellana thought that he was likely telling the truth, but a bit of caution never hurt.

 

“I know what your kind is capable of.  I’m sure you can understand, Mr. Cullen,” Ellana replied, and then moved to step past him, until he spoke once more.

 

“It’s doctor, actually,” he said softly, and she paused, turning her head slowly to regard him in surprise and confusion.  Everything she’d ever read about vampires told how they couldn’t resist the call of blood, and this one worked as a _doctor?_   She glanced up again, taking in the light amber hues of his eyes, and then shook her head slightly.

 

“How?  I know how your kind reacts to blood, so how can you be a doctor?” Ellana asked, curious despite herself.  He gave her another smile, a bit warmer and introspective this time.

 

“I’ve always wanted to help people, so I trained myself to resist the call of human blood.  It took many, _many_ years, but now I barely even notice it,” Carlisle explained, and Ellana was reluctantly impressed.  Maybe these yellow eyes wouldn’t be so bad to be around.  She nodded absently, her mind whirling with thoughts that she would need to record in her own journals.

 

“May I ask, how are you aware of what I am?” Carlisle inquired, his brow drawn as he regarded her.  Ellana gave him a conflicted look, and he hummed softly and continued, saying, “It is just… most humans who learn of what we are, do not survive long enough to speak of it.”

 

The way he said it could have been construed as a threat, but Ellana still wasn’t getting any kind of hostile vibes from him.  Perhaps he _was_ just curious, and she took a chance, letting him have a little piece of information.

 

“I never said I was human,” she murmured softly, though she knew that his acute hearing would pick up her words.  Ellana didn’t wait for a reaction as she moved past him and laid her box on the counter.  She went through the standard, useless pleasantries with the cashier, conscious of the way that Carlisle slipped into line behind her.

 

It was just as unnerving here as it had been in the coffee shop, to have a predator at her back, but Ellana just took a deep breath and the moment that the cashier handed her her change, she angled her body slightly so that she could keep the vampire in view.  Knowing that he could easily catch up to her, Ellana took her time strolling to the door, and only waited a few moments outside before he joined her, a thick canvas bag slung over his shoulder.

 

They walked side-by-side in silence for almost a block before he finally spoke again.

 

“I haven’t seen you in Forks before…” Carlisle said, trailing off with a look of curiosity.

 

“I just moved here yesterday.  But I can always find somewhere else, if you’re uncomfortable with me here—”

 

“No!  No, please.  That’s not necessary,” Carlisle interjected, holding up a hand and looked almost upset.  “That’s not necessary at all.  I get the feeling you’re rather adept at keeping secrets, and I will trust you to keep ours.”

 

Ellana stared ahead as she considered what staying here might mean.  They hadn’t given her any threatening vibes since she’d encountered them in the coffee shop—other than the preppy-looking one’s attempted intrusion into her thoughts—and Ellana _did_ like it here.  She paused, Carlisle halting mid-step to regard her, and she let out a quiet sigh and looked up at him.

 

“I’m here alone.  I’m no threat to you.  How many are in your coven?” Ellana asked, and Carlisle gave her a small smile.

 

“There are five of us in my _family_ ,” he replied, emphasizing the word, and Ellana nodded before continuing forward again.  She had read that yellow eyes were different than standard vampires in many ways, that must be one of them.

 

When she finally reached her jeep in the supermarket parking lot, she had decided that she would stay for now.  This new acquaintance had proven to be surprisingly fascinating, but she wasn’t interested in tempting fate.

 

“Well… I know that you can track me.  Follow me wherever I go.  But I’d really appreciate it if you didn’t,” Ellana said, staring up at Carlisle’s amber eyes.  He nodded solemnly, and then reached into his back pocket and pulled out a white and silver business card.  Ellana was careful not to touch his skin when she took it, examining his title and both a personal cell and work number.

 

“Just in case,” Carlisle told her, and Ellana resisted the urge to roll her eyes.  ‘Just in case’ from a doctor was a little morbid.  She gave him one last nod as she slipped into her jeep and started the engine, and when she pulled out of the parking lot and checked her rearview mirror, he was gone.

 

_Sneaky, creepy vampires._

And here she’d been hoping that things here would be boring and ordinary for a while.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We'll get some of the reactions from the family in the next chapter.  
> Thank you for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ellana explores her new home, and comes across a deadly threat.

When Edward and Carlisle returned home they were met by the frantic, excited questions of the rest of their family.  Alice leapt excitedly into Edward’s arms, a sweet, ringing laughter coming from her, while Emmett and Rosalie were only slightly more reserved.  After they had finally made their way inside and gathered in the living room, Carlisle was able to tell them what he had learned about her.

 

Which was far too little, in his opinion.

 

“Her name is Ellana.  She just moved here, and she may not be human,” Carlisle told them.  Three faces froze in surprise, but Edward just nodded his head.

 

“She knew what I could do.  Maybe she sensed I was trying to read her thoughts?  And there was something about her scent that I couldn’t identify.  Something… odd,” his eldest son mused, and Carlisle agreed.

 

“Yes, I caught that as well.  At my age, unidentified scents are a rarity.”

 

There was a beat of silence, and then Emmett clapped his hands together with a grin.

 

“So, when do we get to meet her?” he asked excitedly, and Rosalie smacked his thigh with the back of her hand.

 

“You’re jumping ahead.  I’d like to know why Alice didn’t see this coming,” Rosalie said, giving her sister an impatiently arched brow.  Carlisle’s gaze snapped over to the pixie-like vampire, who was pursing her lips and looking slightly uncomfortable.

 

“I… actually can’t see her at all,” Alice told them, and everyone but Edward inhaled sharply.  “I could see you in Newton’s, Carlisle, but I couldn’t see her.  It was… like you were there alone… talking to yourself,” Alice said, giving him an apologetic look.  Carlisle frowned and leaned forward in his seat, resting his clasped hands against his chin.  He would have recognized the scent of a werewolf, and other than the more rational breed of lupines on the reservation, he had no idea what she could be.

 

“I gave her my card… but there’s no telling if the bond is affecting her at all.  If it is, she didn’t act like it.  And she seems to value her privacy, so we will all do our best to respect that,” Carlisle told them firmly, drawing nods of agreement from the rest of his family.

 

They spoke more about theories on what she could be if not human, until the itching beneath Carlisle’s skin that had begun the moment he’d seen her began to distract him.  He excused himself to his study, nodded fractionally at Edward’s knowing look, and shut himself in with his books and his thoughts.  Carlisle stood motionless in the center of the room, ignoring the voices of his children downstairs and replaying each moment of his encounter with his mate in his mind.

 

There had been cases of vampires sensing their mates in humans before, but Carlisle had no idea what she may be. 

 

_Ellana._

 

His long-awaited mate.

 

His instincts pulsed at the thought of her name, urging him to go to her, to protect and be near her.  With her bright gray-green eyes and delicate hands, and that expressive way she rose her eyebrow that told him she likely did it quite often.  And she hadn’t been afraid of him.  Except for a few moments when he stood behind her in Newton’s, where her heart beat had stuttered slightly, only to return to normal when she had him in her sight again.

 

His mate wasn’t completely lacking in self-preservation, it seemed.

 

Carlisle had been waiting for so long to find her.  In his earlier years, he had occasionally passed the time with other vampires.  Forever could be very lonely, and he had always desired companionship with like-minded people.  This had lasted only until Rosalie had found Emmett, broken and bleeding and so close to death.  Carlisle had seen in her eyes what he already meant to her, without even having shared a conversation yet.

 

And then, when he had been changed, their love was one of the most beautiful things he had ever been witness to.  And he wanted the same thing.  Not the empty, unfeeling couplings he’d experienced with others who were just as lonely as he was.  So, Carlisle had restrained himself, hoping and hoping to meet his mate and be blessed with the love he’d seen his children gain.

 

And now she was here.

 

As much as his instincts drove him to seek her out—if only just to _look_ at her once more—he refrained.  He would only be given this gift once, and Carlisle wouldn’t do anything to jeopardize it.

 

*

*

*

 

Ellana had been surprised to discover that it really did rain as often has she’d read it would in Forks.  She’d been here for almost a week, and had settled nicely into her small cabin tucked away in the woods.  Setting up the greenhouse—which was almost as large as her home—had taken most of the time, but her plants were finally lovingly arranged and tended to, and she had everything she needed.

 

She set up her black tourmaline crystals and activated them within her house as she prepared to leave, shivering slightly as the magic flared and passed over her skin like a faint electrical wave.  Lacing up her new boots, she slipped on her backpack, slung her camera over her neck, and departed.  Ellana had chosen this place because of its easy access to the Olympic National Forest that was less than an hour’s hike from her front door, and she was eager to do some exploring.

 

The light misting of rain barely affected her with the heavy tree cover, but it was beautiful as it caught random bit of light and shimmered in the air.  She snapped pictures whenever the inspiration hit her, listening to the sound of birdsong and the wind in the trees, and enjoying the sight of so much green. 

 

This was why she had come here.

 

She could _feel_ the forest, its energy, its age.  It bolstered her own reserves, making her feel full and complete, warmth blooming in her chest as her magic rose in response.  Not many witches lived in the forests anymore, too caught up with the advances in technology and willing to stray from their roots to chase things that would never fill that hole in their hearts left gaping from their separation from the old ways.

 

Ellana had never felt that temptation.  She had kept up with the times—knowledge was power, after all—but as the last of her line, she had the responsibility of maintaining her traditions.

 

She lost track of time as she traveled into the deep woods, capturing deer and birds, small mammals and bright butterflies, feeling closer to her elemental magic than she had in a very long time.

 

Which meant she noticed immediately when a chilling silence spread through the air.

 

She stiffened as she discerned an icy, slightly familiar aura amongst the warm, earthy energy of the forest, and Ellana wondered if one of the yellow eyes hadn’t followed her after all.  Because what she was sensing was definitely a vampire.

 

Remaining motionless, trying to slow the rapid increase in her heart, Ellana reached out at the energy, and almost physically recoiled at what she found.

 

It was _not_ one of the vampires she had met, and the sharp, acute ringing in the back of her mind told her that she was in danger.  That she was being hunted.  In smooth, efficient movements that belied the panic growing in her belly, Ellana slipped her camera into the padded compartment of her backpack and reached her hand deeper, searching.

 

When she found what she was looking for, she pulled the dagger into her sleeve, gripping the sharp edges against her palm and feeling a modicum of relief that she had chosen to bring a weapon with her today.  Even more so a moment later, when she caught movement out of the corner of her eye and turned to regard the one who had frightened the forest into silence.

 

Her first thought was that he was tall.  Well over a foot taller than her, with aged clothing and shoulder-length brown hair.  The soft wind blew the strands back from his face to reveal alluringly angular features and what could have been a charming smirk, but all Ellana saw were his deep red eyes.

 

Red eyes…

 

“What are you doing so deep in these woods, little one,” he asked softly, his voice cutting through the quiet between them and causing chills to run down her spine.  She was in incredible danger here, and Ellana wasn’t sure how she would get out of it.

 

“I was just leaving,” Ellana replied, the words ground out through clenched teeth as she stepped sideways—not backwards, you didn’t run from a predator—but he merely chuckled and turned to face her fully.

 

“Oh, it is too late for that, sweetling,” the vampire told her, his words ending in a growl, and before Ellana could blink he was right in front of her.  Her magic flared in her veins as she whipped her arm out and swiped at him with her knife, but she was no match for his speed.

 

Her entire body screamed with pain and shock, and she realized that she was on her back a dozen feet away from where she had been standing previously.  Her cheek throbbed and ached where he must have struck her, and she was sure she’d broken a rib.  With her vision swimming and coming dangerously close to passing out, Ellana barely noticed when he appeared in front of her again, his red eyes nearly black as his aura projected an almost mindless hunger and maliciousness.

 

In a flash he had her pinned to the forest floor, his shin driving her left leg into the ground and wrenching her knee painfully before he ripped at her left sleeve and bit deep into her forearm.  She screamed as his razor-sharp teeth tore through her flesh, almost all the way down to the bone, and then there was another sound suddenly echoing in her ears.

 

It was shrill and high-pitched, so loud that she couldn’t hear anything else, and as Ellana forced her eyes open she realized that it was _him._ The vampire hovering over her was screaming, her blood staining his mouth and chin as he clutched at his throat, clawing at the skin and leaving deep furrows that gleamed with silvery liquid.

 

_Venom…_

 

And she knew something very important about that venom.

 

Pushing away the pain and the panic, Ellana pulled on the magic in her chest and focused it into her hand.  Fire erupted around her skin as she reached up and covered his face with her palm, shouting with the agony and effort and sheer terror filling her as she pushed all of her magic into her attack.

 

The vampire’s screams became choked gasps as he flung himself backwards, batting at the fire roaring around his face and throat as he writhed and rolled on the ground.  Ellana rolled to the side and flung her hand out, hurling a stream of fire at him that wrapped around his torso and caused him to arch up, his screams hitting a crescendo as his clothes burned away and his skin began to turn black.

 

As his flesh burnt and cracked the fire seemed to gain strength, catching the venom beneath his skin and covering his entire body until the screaming ended and all that was left was a smoldering pile of ash.  It had taken only moments, but Ellana continued to stare at the powdery remains in shock.

 

Her body began to tremble and she shakily pushed herself up to sit on her hip, her teeth chattering together as she took stock of her situation.  Her arm throbbed and ached sharply, and her blood continued to flow from the jagged wound there, and every breath she took caused her ribs to flare with pain.  With a numbness that she knew indicated she was at the edge of shock, Ellana reached for the torn scrap from her sleeve and did her best to tie it below her elbow, using her teeth and pulling it as tight as she could as she cried out into the fabric at the agonizing sensation spreading from the wound.

 

Her stomach heaved and she bent forward, but nothing came up, and Ellana cursed shakily as she tried to stretch her injured leg.  Her knee was only slightly less painful than her forearm, but she knew that she needed to get moving in case this hunter wasn’t alone.  It took far to long to hobble her way to the side and retrieve her knife, and then use the water from her pack to try to clean the wound.

 

She used a strip from the bottom of her shirt to wrap around the bite mark, and after she had finished covering the wound she felt dizzy and cold, her breath shallow due to the pain in her side.  Ellana was fairly positive she wouldn’t make it back on her own, and she hadn’t thought to bring any healing supplies with her. 

 

Glancing back at the still smoking ashes of the vampire she had killed and feeling desperate, she decided that she would have to see just how different those yellow eyes were.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Carlisle gets some answers in the next chapter!  
> Thank you for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carlisle gets an unexpected call, and learns a great deal about his mate.

Carlisle was enjoying the peaceful drive home after his shift when the ringing of his cell distracted him.  Believing it to be one of his children, he smiled as he looked down at the screen, and then abruptly frowned at the unknown number.

 

“This is Dr. Cullen,” he answered, and immediately heard a shaky exhale on the other end of the line.

 

“Hi… Dr. Cullen.  This is Ellana.  We met a few days ago,” came a winded reply, and his instincts turned sharp at the way she sounded.  This was not the fearless, confident woman he had spoken to almost a week ago.  She sounded tired and unsteady, and he was instantly concerned.

 

“Of course,” Carlisle said, internally amused at her need to remind him of their initial meeting.  He would never forget her.  “What can I do for you?”

 

“Well… you wouldn’t happen to have any red-eyed friends around here, would you?” Ellana asked, her voice aiming for something like humor, but falling short in a way that told him she was afraid of the answer.

 

“No.  And if any were coming, they would have given us notice.  Why do you ask?” Carlisle questioned, feeling more and more agitated.

 

“Well… I was hiking in the woods… and a red-eye just tried to drink me,” Ellana replied shakily, and Carlisle nearly crushed his phone in his hand at her words.  Rage and fear and the protective instinct of the bond roared through him at the thought of another vampire trying to take her from him.

 

“What… how did you get away?  Are you alright?” Carlisle breathed, his mind racing with theories at how she had survived.

 

“I’m… I need help…” she said, her voice breaking on the last word, and Carlisle pulled himself together and focused.  His mate needed help.

 

“Where are you?” he asked firmly, and he could hear a soft shuffle and tapping sound across the line.  A moment later his cell beeped, and he pulled it back to see that she’d sent him a geo-ping of her location.  It was surprisingly deep in the woods, but fortunately, he was close at this point on his route.  Carlisle quickly pulled his car over and rushed out, sprinting through the woods as quickly as he could.

 

“I’m coming,” Carlisle said into his phone, using his opposite hand to guard against the wind, and then redoubled his efforts, pushing his body as hard and as fast as he could.  It took almost ten minutes—the longest of his life, it seemed—until Carlisle could smell blood, and smoke, and the too-sweet scent of vampire ash.

 

He followed it, discovering his mate leaning against a tree cradling her left arm to her chest and bearing a knife with the other.  He took in her appearance in a fraction of a second; the vivid bruise against her right cheek, the way she tucked her wrapped arm into her jacket, and the awkward manner in which she wouldn’t put any weight on her left leg.

 

And then the scent of the vampire filled his nostrils, and a red haze passed over his vision.  _Male, young… aroused._   He checked her over once more, instincts guiding him, and felt a tidal wave of relief that she seemed to escape whatever the vampire had planned for her.  With a quick glance at the smoking ash heap beside them, Carlisle wondered if she had somehow killed that creature herself…

 

“What happened?” Carlisle asked her, his observations taking less than a second.  Ellana sighed and lowered the knife in her hand, slipping it into the side-pouch of her pack.

 

“You get me home, and I’ll tell you all about it,” Ellana replied, and as Carlisle took in the deep stains on the left side and tattered remnants of her sleeve, and the start paleness to her skin, he realized that she needed serious care.

 

“I’ll take you to the hospital,” Carlisle told her, stepping closer slowly, letting her eyes track his movements.  She sighed at his words, her eyes closing briefly.

 

“Look, I need you to trust that I know what I’m doing.  Help me get home, and I’ll explain… please,” Ellana said, her gaze imploring as she looked up at him.  Carlisle felt frustration and concern welling up in him, but then he took in the ashed vampire and the stubborn gleam in her eyes and nodded.

 

“If you’ll permit me, I can carry you to my car and drive from there,” Carlisle said, moving to her side and reaching for her pack.  She nodded, wincing as she moved the strap down before handing it to him.

 

“Careful not to touch my skin.  I’ll explain that too,” Ellana warned, and although he didn’t understand, he nodded, and slipped her pack on.  Carefully, Carlisle moved forward and allowed her to place her right arm over his shoulders before lifting her, his chest tightening at the hiss of pain she gave when he pulled her close.

 

“Hold on,” Carlisle warned her, guilt niggling at him at the thought of how good it felt to be so close to her, even injured, and then moved forward through the trees back towards his car.  He built his momentum slowly, letting her get used to the speed, and Ellana just tucked her chin to her chest and relaxed into him.  Carlisle ran as fast as he dared, listening to her heart and her breathing to determine if he needed to slow, until they finally made it to the road and his car.

 

He carefully helped her into the passenger side, being mindful of her left side, and then blurred to the opposite door and slipped in.  She pulled her phone from her pocket and handed it to him, and Carlisle took in the map with the pin showing what must be her address before handing it back to her and driving.

 

“Thank you… for coming,” Ellana murmured softly, her head tipped back and her eyes closed.  He could see a fine sheen of sweat on her skin, and she was shivering, but her heart was beating strongly.  Considering what could have happened to her if she had tried to make it on her own…

 

“I am glad you called,” Carlisle told her, and Ellana gave a short huff.

 

“You might not feel that way when you learn what I am,” she replied quietly.  The irony of that statement didn’t escape him, and though he didn’t have any theories yet on what she could be if not human, Carlisle knew what it was like to believe you were a monster.

 

“What you are isn’t as important as _who_ you are,” Carlisle said, and Ellana tilted her head to regard him.

 

“Is that why you don’t hunt humans?” she asked, and Carlisle gave a needless exhale and nodded.

 

“As I said, I’ve always wanted to help people.  I didn’t think that should change just because I did,” Carlisle replied, and Ellana sighed and pressed her lips together as she tilted her head to look out the window.  They drove in silence for several minutes before Carlisle turned down a dirt road and discovered a charming cabin tucked into the woods, with a massive greenhouse to the side.

 

He parked behind her silver jeep and quickly sped to her side of the car, helping her to slip out and support herself on the frame.

 

“Do you have gloves?” Ellana asked, and he nodded.

 

“Yes, I have a kit in my trunk,” Carlisle replied.  It was standard for doctors to carry them.

 

“You’ll need them,” she told him, and though he was still more than a little confused, Carlisle nodded and retrieved his bag from the trunk of his car.  He carefully helped her to the porch of her cabin, taking in the bright green potted plants on the deck as she raised a hand to stop him.

 

“Don’t try to go in yet.  I have to take down the defenses,” Ellana warned, and he couldn’t stop his brow from rising.  He doubted that there was anything that could be a threat to him, but recalling the ashed vampire, he thought he’d better listen to her.  “Don’t cross the threshold.”  He nodded, and Ellana opened the door and used the frame to support herself as she reached around the edge and he heard something clatter on the wood floor.

 

“Okay, we’re good,” she said, straightening, and Carlisle helped her inside, taking in the space with a glance.  It was warm and homey, with almost as many bookshelves as he owned, all overflowing with tomes and novels.  There were skylights in the high ceilings, and rows of hanging, dried plants above them.

 

It smelled of fresh herbs and spices, and though he was curious about her home, he was more focused on caring for her.  Ellana hobbled forward towards the large island in her kitchen and then turned towards him, tapping at the countertop with her right hand.

 

“Could you help me up?” she asked, and Carlisle immediately acquiesced, trying not to get too excited about the opportunity to touch her again.  He gently gripped her waist and hoisted her up, not missing her wince and the odd sensation of inflammation and increased blood flow to her middle rib.  Cracked, most likely.

 

“You might want those gloves now.  I don’t know what my blood will do to you,” Ellana said as she reached for the makeshift bandage on her forearm.  He was curious as to why she thought her blood was dangerous to him, but as he slipped on the gloves and turned back to see her reveal the wound on her arm, all thoughts left him as he stared down at the ragged flesh.

 

_She had been bitten._

 

His entire body went still as he struggled with his instincts screaming at him to hide her, protect her, to put his venom on her wound and seal it.  He hadn’t even realized that a deep, rumbling growl had been building in his chest until Ellana spoke again.

 

“You alright there, Dr. Cullen?”

 

Carlisle’s eyes snapped up to hers, taking in the caution and confusion there, and he realized that she wary of _him._   He clenched his jaw and pulled himself together, telling himself that his mate was injured and he needed to care for her now.  He swiftly gathered a handful of cloths and wet them in the sink, before returning to his bag for a disinfectant.

 

All the while, his mind was whirling with the knowledge that she had been bitten and wasn’t writhing around in pain.

 

“Did you suck the venom out?” Carlisle asked her, internally flinching at the pained hiss she gave when he swiped at the wound with the disinfectant.

 

“Didn’t have to,” she ground out, “My blood is stronger than your venom.”

 

Carlisle paused for a moment, gathering his thoughts as he used the wet cloths to wipe away the dried blood from the bite.

 

“What are you?” he asked, looking into her gray-green eyes.  Ellana gave a pained smile and tilted her head to the side.

 

“Look around for a moment.  See if you can’t figure it out,” she said, and Carlisle straightened and took in the space once more, searching for anything that he might have missed.  The first thing that came to mind was that she had a great deal of plants.  Vines and houseplants, herbs and others that he couldn’t identify.  Many of the ones that he could, he knew didn’t typically thrive as wells as hers did in the environment here.

 

And then he caught something strange about the books on the shelf across from them.  They were old and leather-bound, and he noticed that their spines were inlaid with symbols and marks that looked like runes.

 

When he saw that almost every surface was adorned with one or more crystals or stones, things began falling together in his mind.

 

“You’re a witch?” he breathed, and Ellana smiled at him.  It was the most genuine smile he’d seen from her, and Carlisle couldn’t help but think that—even with the darkening bruise on her cheek—she was lovely.

 

“That shelf there, middle row, dark blue jar, please,” Ellana instructed, pointing to the side at a tall, wide shelf filled with rows and rows of jars, vials, and bottles.  Carlisle did as instructed, grabbing the blue jar and unscrewing the lid before handing it back to her.  Within was a deep gray-violet paste that smelled strongly of lavender, coconut, frankincense, and many others scents that Carlisle identified as used in homeopathic remedies.

 

Ellana took a fair amount on her finger and then spread it across the bite wound, wincing as it made contact with the torn flesh.

 

“What is that?” Carlisle asked her as she finished and handed him back the jar to replace the lid.

 

“Just watch.  Our magic shows in our eyes,” Ellana told him, and Carlisle looked up at her, watching as her eyes suddenly flickered and glowed, her pupils disappearing as they reflected the light with a beautiful iridescent sheen.

 

 _Tapetum lucidum_ , he recalled from medical training.  Like in animals, but this was different.  This was… alive.

 

She glanced down, towards her arm, and Carlisle followed her gaze as she moved her hand away and wiped at the salve, revealing that the wound was almost non-existent.  He reached towards her and then hesitated, catching her now normal gaze, and she nodded.

 

“Go ahead.”

 

Carlisle gently ran his thumb across her skin, feeling the tiny raised marks from the vampire’s teeth as scars that would likely be imperceptible to human eyes.  It was completely healed.

 

“Will that work on your leg as well?” Carlisle asked her, and Ellana gave him a grim smile and shook her head.

 

“No.  Internal injuries are harder to heal.  Top shelf, black vial, please,” Ellana requested, and he returned the blue jar to its spot and retrieved a tiny, two-inch-tall container.  He handed it to her and she immediately uncorked it and downed the contents, grimacing at the taste before placing the empty vial behind her.

 

“It takes a few hours to work,” Ellana remarked, and then slowly pulled her jacket off, wincing and placing a hand over her injured side when she twisted.  Concern grew in him again, even though he’d seen just what she could do, but she spoke before he could.

 

“I owe you.  I’m sure you have questions.  I’ll answer them,” Ellana said, and it took a moment for Carlisle to decide on which to ask first.

 

“Did you kill the vampire that attacked you?” he began with, and Ellana smirked and raised her hand, snapping her fingers.  A small, bright flame burned around her thumb for a few seconds before vanishing, and Carlisle took in the unmarred state of her skin.

 

“I knew your kind was fast, but I didn’t have any idea _how_ _fast_ until today.  Still, I know your venom is flammable, so that helped,” Ellana said with a slight shrug before she reached down to unlace her boot.  He aided her, gently removing the boot from her injured leg and setting them both on the mat next to her door.

 

“How did you know Edward was listening for your thoughts?” Carlisle asked her.  She pulled a necklace out from under the collar of her shirt, displaying the dark, iridescent stone hanging from a silver chain.

 

“Labradorite.  Infused with magic, it protects against any kind of psychic ability.  Mind reading, mental manipulation, control.  I felt it pull on my magic when he tried to read my mind,” Ellana explained before tucking the necklace back into her shirt.

 

“What does your blood do vampires?  And why do you warn against touching your skin?” Carlisle asked her.  If he had to go the rest of his life never knowing what it was like to touch her skin, he might go mad.

 

“Venom burns out human cells, changing and replacing them.  Witch blood burns venom.  He bit me, got my blood in him, and it started to burn through.  I don’t know if it would have killed him, but I didn’t take the chance and wait to see,” Ellana explained, and then reached out and carefully pulled his glove from his hand.  “As far as the touching… you’ll see.”

 

Carlisle was cautious, but Ellana reached out her hand, palm up, and gave him an encouraging nod.  Trusting that she wouldn’t do this if it would harm either of them, Carlisle steeled himself and raised his hand, bringing their palms together.

 

The moment their skin touched it felt like a current running through his veins, bright and electrifying, and Carlisle gasped softly at the feel of it.  His palm warmed, the sensation traveling up his arm and into his chest, and he could have sworn his heart gave a beat.  Ellana exhaled softly and dropped her hand, and he immediately mourned the lost connection.

 

“What was that?” Carlisle breathed.

 

“My magic.  Other supernaturals can feel our magic by touching our skin too, but it affects vampires the most,” Ellana told him.

 

“Why is that?” he asked her, riveted.  Ellana gave him a piercing look then, and Carlisle wondered if she had psychic abilities as well.  It certainly felt as though she were looking straight into his soul.  And then she smiled grimly and averted her eyes, looking down at the bite scar on her arm.

 

“Because your kind comes from our magic.  Witches made vampires.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little cliffy here, but next time Ellana will explain more about the creation of vampires.  
> Thank you for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ellana realizes she has a connection to Carlisle as she explains the creation of vampires.

It took everything she had to keep her body from giving away how much touching Carlisle’s hand had affected her.  That zing across her skin, the way her magic sang in her veins… she knew what that meant.  And she knew that he would be aware of their connection.

 

The more time she spent with him, the more comfortable she became, and there was something about the vampire that made her want to trust him, but she also wondered why he hadn’t said anything.

 

Mates.

 

There had been recorded pairings of vampires and witches—rare, but not impossible—and Ellana knew that this would change her life in every way.  Half her mind was focused on what this could mean for her, while the other was desperate for a distraction.  And so, she greatly appreciated that Carlisle was very quiet while Ellana explained what she knew about the creation of his kind. 

 

“It was almost five thousand years ago, when the first dark coven made the first vampire.  Spirit Shaman were able to alter the forms of others, when they performed the rituals in large groups, but vampires were… different,” Ellana began as she used one of the wet rags to wipe the blood and dirt from her skin.  “They were meant to be guardians.  Living statues that would come to the aid of their creators when needed.  Their power would come from the defeat of their enemies… there’s not much left of the ancient records, but vampires were supposed to be able to absorb the lifeforce of those they defeated.”

 

The doctor frowned and lowered his eyes, considering her words.  She took in the features of his face once more in a different light, considering that the gods had decided that this was her soul’s match.  That she was fated to be paired with a vampire…

 

“But something went wrong?” he asked, drawing her from her thoughts, and Ellana nodded.

 

“Dark magic is… unpredictable.  No one really knows where it comes from, even those that wield it, but it has a mind of its own.  When the ritual was complete, and the first vampire woke… he was in pain and confused, and when a servant entered the chamber, he tore into her before they could stop him,” Ellana told him.

 

“The newborn bloodlust,” Carlisle remarked.

 

“Yes.  The power that fueled their creation came from the lifeblood of others.  But he didn’t kill the servant, and when she started screaming and her body pulled itself together over the next three days, they realized that there was power in him as well.  The power to propagate—which wasn’t a part of their ritual—and they assumed it came from the influence of the dark magic.”

 

“Venom.  But… he attacked the servant, and not the witches that made him?” Carlisle asked, frowning at her.

 

“Is there any part of my scent that makes you want to attack?” Ellana asked him wryly, and smirked at the widening of his eyes.  Of course, knowing of their connection meant that he would never harm her, but she still had a point to make.  She continued before he could say anything, telling him, “the magic in my blood makes vampires react differently when compared to human blood.  Obviously, it isn’t as effective if you’re too hungry,” she said, tipping her chin towards the arm that had been bitten, “but we aren’t meant to be viewed as prey.”

 

“So, what happened?  To the first, and the coven?” Carlisle asked her, replacing his dirtied rags and gloves into his bag without looking away from her face.

 

“The first remained with the coven, but the servant escaped.  She… was uncontrollable.  She killed more than she created, but it was enough.  So, the coven came up with another ritual.  Something to battle the vampires.  A… second attempt at a guardian,” Ellana said, and Carlisle’s lips pressed together tightly.

 

“Werewolves.”

 

“Yes… these were an even greater failure.  The coven was desperate, and hurried, and didn’t respect the magic the way that they should have.  The Children of the Moon were lethal to vampires, and to anything else that crossed their paths during the full moon,” Ellana explained.  She hadn’t encountered one of the lycanthropes in her life yet, and prayed that she never would.

 

“Yes, I know a vampire that has fought them.  Werewolves are the only thing I believe he fears,” Carlisle said.

 

“I don’t blame him.  Anyway, several thousand years ago the Council of Witches and the ruling vampires made a treaty, which your Volturi still uphold today.  Though… the Council was destroyed four years ago,” Ellana murmured and Carlisle tilted his head to the side.  “More stupid witches digging into dark magic.  Like that hasn’t proven to be a bad idea over and over again…”

 

The day suddenly seemed to catch up to her then, and Ellana rubbed a hand across her face and exhaled heavily.  Fighting a vampire, using so much magic, and then sharing her secret and discovering that she was fated to this man… she just wanted to go to sleep.

 

“Are you alright?” Carlisle asked her gently, and she sighed and nodded her head.

 

“Just need to shower and sleep.  The potion takes a while, and it’s been… an interesting day,” Ellana drawled, looking up to see Carlisle giving her a tight smile as she slowly slipped down off the counter.

 

“Do you need help?” he asked as she hopped a bit awkwardly on one foot, and Ellana grinned before looking at him with an arched brow.

 

“In the shower?” Ellana teased, and she didn’t fail to notice the way his amber eyes instantly darkened.

 

 _Well, that was interesting…_ apparently, she wasn’t the only one feeling the connection.

 

It had registered that he was attractive even before she knew they were mates—of course he was, given his species—but the more time she spent around him the more her mind… wandered.  It had been a _very_ long time, and Ellana hadn’t met someone she trusted so quickly before.  She was unsure if this was due to the fact that they were mates, or if it was just Carlisle.

 

But this… this needed to be handled carefully, and he needed to know that _she_ knew.

 

“Thank you, but I think I can handle it,” Ellana said quietly, and Carlisle blinked for a moment before nodding.  He cleared his throat and reached for his bag, but Ellana placed her hand over his to stop him.  The same rush of power flowed through her, and his matching sharp inhale indicated she wasn’t the only one who felt it.

 

“Look… the records…” Ellana paused, frowning as she considered how to say it, and then sighed and looked up at his face.  “I know about mates.”  Carlisle’s eyes widened and his mouth parted in surprise, but he recovered quickly. 

 

“You know,” he breathed, and she nodded.  She wasn’t one to play games, and they were in this together.

 

“So… what were you planning on doing about it?” Ellana asked him.  The doctor gave her a slightly self-deprecating smile and shook his head before answering.

 

“I had hoped that, in time, you would choose me on your own.  Without the pressure of knowing about the bond,” Carlisle explained slowly, watching her carefully for her reaction.  Ellana instantly appreciated the fact that he had decided to try to allow her the right to choose, and knew that it would have likely ended the same way.  He was beautiful, and charming, and the way that he had respected her boundaries when she had requested her space upon their first meeting had left an impression.

 

“I’m not one to just give in… but… maybe we could just get to know each other?  See what happens?” Ellana suggested, and he smoothly turned his hand beneath hers, lifting it to hold between both of his.  His eyes were intense as he looked down at her, and Ellana felt her breath catch.

 

“I would like nothing more,” Carlisle told her earnestly, and Ellana felt her cheeks heat.  If he kept looking at her that way, she might just invite him to join her in that shower after all.

 

“Okay… and, thank you again.  For helping me,” Ellana said, feeling a bit awkward as she tried to calm herself.  Carlisle smiled at her—which didn’t help with her self-control in the least—and dipped his head.

 

“Of course.  May I come by in the morning?  To see how you’re doing?” he asked her, and Ellana nodded.

 

“Just call ahead, the cabin has protections,” she replied.  Carlisle reluctantly released her hand and moved to the door, giving her one last inscrutable look before he exited her home.  Ellana waited until she heard his car door shut before letting out a long breath and limping her way to her bathroom.

 

Beneath the heated spray, as she washed the remaining sweat, dirt and blood from her body, Ellana considered that—if she let it—this new connection she’d just discovered could truly be something worthwhile.

 

Someone who would be in her life forever, who would never hurt her, and could understand and accept what she really was.  Ellana was sure that the doubts would creep in later, but for now, she was tired enough to just let her imagination take over.

 

For the first time in too many years, Ellana was eagerly looking forward to tomorrow.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just because they both know that they're mated, doesn't mean it'll all be sunshine and rainbows...  
> Thank you for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carlisle spends time with Ellana.

Carlisle had spent most of the night speaking with his family and explaining to them what had happened, both in the forest and in Ellana’s cabin with her life-altering revelations.  Edward and Alice had left immediately to scout the forest around where Ellana had been attacked in case the nomad hadn’t been alone, and Rosalie and Emmett had decided to hunt closer to their property than they usually did.  All of them were on edge at the knowledge that his newly discovered mate had nearly been killed hours ago.

 

His mind was still reeling with everything he’d learned, and the bond screamed at him to go back to her.  To be near her, to have her in his sights, to touch her again.  Knowing that she was aware of their connection had been a shock for him, but the way that she seemed to be willing to give him a chance was… more than he could have hoped for.

 

The hours seemed to crawl as he waited for dawn and the time when he could see her again.  Carlisle still had so many questions for her.  She knew of the Volturi, but they had never mentioned anything about witches in all the years he’d spent with them.  Perhaps a secret only the kings were privy to?  And if witches had created vampires and werewolves, what else had they made?

 

He was nearly vibrating with anticipation when his phone buzzed and he snatched it out of his pocket in a flash, bringing up the message.

 

**I’m up.  I’ll be in the greenhouse, if you’d like to stop by.**

He had saved her contact information after her emergency call, and Carlisle grinned happily as he sent a message to his children, rushed down the stairs, and flew out the door.  It didn’t even occur to him to drive, knowing that running through the forest in a straight shot was much quicker than using his car, and it only took Carlisle about ten minutes before he reached Ellana’s small cabin.

 

He could hear her in the greenhouse; the soft padding of her feet and her calm, steady heartbeat, and Carlisle quickly moved to the slightly ajar door and peered inside.

 

Ellana was wearing a loose sweatshirt and leggings, and her hair was braided over one shoulder.  He spied the silvery marks from the bite scar on her arm beneath the pulled-up sleeve, but he could tell that her other injuries had healed by the way that she moved unhindered.  The tightness in his chest that had bloomed the moment he had left her last night finally faded, and Carlisle gave a soft clearing of his throat to alert her to his presence.

 

She turned to look at him over her shoulder, and Carlisle’s breath caught at the way her eyes glowed—magic, he recalled—for a brief moment before retuning to their normal shade.  He also took in the sudden increase in her heart rate and the way that her blood rushed to her cheeks as she looked at him, and Carlisle felt a wave of satisfaction flow through him at the realization that she was physically attracted to him.

 

He’d been around long enough to recognize the signs, and though he’d been mildly flattered from time to time when other women had had the same reaction, coming from his mate, this response was completely different.

 

“Good morning,” Ellana greeted him, smiling slightly, and Carlisle returned the greeting as he stepped further into the greenhouse.  He recognized most of the plants as medicinal in nature, and others used in holistic therapies, though there were many that were unfamiliar.

 

“How are you feeling?” Carlisle asked her, and Ellana shrugged lightly before reaching back to the potted plant in front of her.

 

“Tired, but alright.  Everything is all healed,” she replied, and he watched in captivated silence as her eyes glowed once more and she cupped the dark leaves of the plant in her hands.  It lasted only a moment, and then she sighed and looked back to him with a clear gaze.  “It’ll take another few days before I can make a replacement for the healing potion I took.”

 

“What would happen if a human took that?” Carlisle asked.  He was more than a little excited to learn more about magic.

 

“Nothing.  I mean, potions can be designed specifically for humans, but most of those aren’t exactly… good for them.  I don’t do that kind of magic,” Ellana said firmly, and he nodded, understanding what she wasn’t saying.  That she didn’t hurt humans.  Another thing that they had in common.

 

“How do you know so much about vampires?” Carlisle asked her as he stepped to her side, his eyes taking in the unblemished skin on her cheek where last night there had been a massive bruise.

 

“Most witches keep journals about anything supernatural that they create or encounter.  The Council had a great library filled with everything we’ve learned over thousands and thousands of years, including the history of your kind.  My uncle was a member of the Council, he insisted that I spend summers there when I was younger,” Ellana replied.  She shook out her hands and then moved to exit the greenhouse, Carlisle following closely.

 

“How did you know about… our connection?” Carlisle asked her, watching carefully was she paused and her heart rate increased slightly.

 

“The records.  There have been pairings before.  I could… I could feel it.  When we touched,” Ellana answered, catching her lower lip between her teeth before reaching slowly towards his hand.  Carlisle felt elated that she would reach for him willingly, and carefully took her hand in his.

 

That warm pulse of energy flowed through him the moment their skin met, and he could hear her inhale deeply as a soft blush spread over her cheeks.  He wanted so badly to take her in his arms, to be as close as possible to her, but Carlisle decided that he would leave their pace up to her.

 

“My magic knows you,” Ellana said quietly.  “You feel… safe.  Steady… peaceful.”

 

“You feel warm, and accepting,” Carlisle remarked, smiling softly down at her as her magic continued to travel through him.  Ellana grinned almost abashedly, ducking her head before she sighed and led him towards her front porch and the swinging seat there.  She maintained her grip on his hand as she twisted to face him, pulling her legs up beneath her and regarding him thoughtfully.

 

“How old are you?” Ellana asked.

 

“I’m not sure exactly, but I suppose I am around three hundred and seventy or eighty,” Carlisle replied, amused that she merely nodded and didn’t seem surprised by his answer.  “Would it be rude of me to ask you your age?” he inquired, and Ellana huffed and shook her head.

 

“Try to guess…  I guarantee you won’t get it right,” Ellana teased, and Carlisle smirked.

 

“I feel like this is a trap,” he drawled, and she chuckled.  He would have guessed that she was in her early to mid-twenties, but her comment made him consider that that was incorrect.

 

“Witches age slower than humans.  We aren’t immortal, like you, but we do live for thousands of years if we maintain our magic,” Ellana explained, and he felt a wave of relief and happiness flow through him at the thought that they could have a life together without him having to turn her.  “I’ll be sixty-seven in two weeks.  The thirteenth of October,” Ellana informed him, and Carlisle arched a brow.

 

“You are remarkably well preserved for your age,” he quipped, and Ellana barked out a laugh and swatted at his thigh with the back of her hand.

 

“You’re one to talk,” she chuckled, and Carlisle grinned at her.  It felt so natural to be with her like this, enjoying the rare warm weather and listening to the birdsong and quiet sounds of the forest.  They passed the next few hours just talking about little pieces of their lives; Carlisle’s time as a vampire after he had been turned, and Ellana explained bits of magic that she used everyday to maintain her plants and protect herself and her home.

 

They didn’t let go of each other’s hands the entire time.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will include a bit more background info on Ellana.  
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
